As described in Patent Literatures 1 and 2, a door latch device comprises an electric actuator capable of switching a locking/unlocking mechanism to a locked state or an unlocked state. The actuator comprises a locking/unlocking motor which is a standard electric part, a detection switch which is a standard electric part for detecting a locking state and an unlocking state, and a switch plate (a switch base in Patent Literature 1) for conductive each standard electric part.
As described in Patent Literature 3, in addition to the locking/unlocking motor (a locking motor in Patent Literature 3) and the detection switch which are standard electric parts, there is also a door latch device equipped with an actuator having a double locking motor (a deadlocking motor in Patent Literature 3) which is a special electrical part preventing that the locking/unlocking mechanism is illegally switched to the unlocking state.